


Tender

by Crykea



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry this is so late!!! things came up!, they are in love but they are in recovery yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Crykea
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa
Kudos: 13
Collections: Penumbra Podcast Gift Exchange





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarbledOpalescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbledOpalescence/gifts).



(there will be another! it is in progress!)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186807672@N05/49513632748/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
